User talk:Irskaad
Welcome Hi, welcome to Spore Create! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Irskaad page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Creatureboy11 (Talk) 06:27, August 5, 2010 Hi You can join this wiki. *Categorize Stuff or... *Make a fiction or... *Move fiction and include a story of migration. Hi. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 13:05, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm making a Completely Diffrent Fiction Empire for Universe 939152. It will be called the Tyrekian Empire. Irskaad 13:07, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Leave messages on the recipiant's user talk. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 13:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Quote Tks for the quote. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 16:12, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission - Pepis Republic Channel Hello, we are the Pepis Republic. You are in a different galaxy which we do not have coordinates for. Want an alliance? We will send an ambassador if you tell us where you are. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 16:12, August 7, 2010 (UTC) We have many reasons of alliance. Firstly, we have advaced biotechnologies, higher than average for our tier. Pepian allies are allowed to go to the main galaxy's galactic core, the largest. Pepis are good distractions, as well. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 17:01, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, mighty empire. We just got a report from a planet we own called Ventoren that it produces lots of white spice. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 17:18, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you are one big empire! See you soon, and sending an ambassador. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 17:54, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Creations Here is a gift package for you to use in adventures. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 16:01, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Olden Castle.png|Olden Castle Neolio.png|Neolio - An early amphibian. Hero (1).png|A Hero. Incoming Transmission to Tyrekians - From Ribil Confederacy You seem to be a powerful empire, like us. Our agressive state would not like to see you in battle. We ask for an alliance, but you must answer this riddle right: If I say "Everything I tell you is a lie," am I telling you the truth or a lie? Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 17:27, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I believe that you said lie? Is that correct? Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 18:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC) No alliance. The answer is a lie. It can't be the truth without contradicting itself (and therefore being a lie), but some of my statements can be lies, and this is one of those statements. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 18:44, August 13, 2010 (UTC) You heard right. For your intellect, you may have a secondary prize. This prize is a fighter capable of burning everything in a 500 Mile Radius. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 18:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure. You only get 5, which we are putting DNA locks on. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 18:53, August 13, 2010 (UTC) DNA Locks are locks activated and deactivated by a certain DNA code. It prevents cloning. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 18:57, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Very well. Forget your ships. (Your Communicator deactivates, and ships suddenly attack your outermost colonies)Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 19:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) War page, I'll do. You write the first story, however. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 19:09, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission - Pepis Republic Channel Tyrekians, it seems like there is a new empire for you to face. The enemy of my friend is my enemy; so the Pepis will fight! Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 19:13, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Let's fight! We'll take their colonies in the Pepian's galaxy! To victory! Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 19:16, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Riddle From Ribbil Confederacy I have a riddle for you. We won't attack in 1 day if you get it right: If it has a quart capacity, how many pennies can you put into a empty piggy bank?Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 19:28, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Like religino, youa rari duma! (See Peppypipe Language) Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 19:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 'RED ALERT FROM PEPIS REPUBLIC' (Sent to ALL of your empires)Warning ally of the Pepis Republic, the Xhodocto by the English name "Khazurhal Angazhar" has threatened their whole legion to attack us. We request a united army of ships packed with our "Bio-makesr" and your "Desintegrators" to fight the whole legion. - Colonel Tanis The Kraw Incident Here you go. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 11:10, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Pepian Bench.png Pepis Communicator.png Incomnig Transmission - Fex Channel Tyrekians, you seem powerful and allmighty. Fex intelligence states that in order to keep peace, we must start a military organization that contains massive armies. Deal? Fex Leader Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 15:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. But we didn't descend from the Pepis, as biologically speaking. We were given the Pepis technologies. - Fex Leader OOC:I will make the page if you come up wth the name. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 15:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC) It would have 3 sides that intertwine. One side is scientific. it would produce and invent war weapons and ships. Side 2 is the united fleet. It would come and fight, obviously. The last side is the civilian aid. It would give things to injured civilians and refugees. - Fex General Good name. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 15:39, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Grr You added the category I was gonna add =P Shadowalkers Speak. 14:31, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission - Fex Gymnist To Commander Kies; From Fex Gymnist (Mail is sent in this way in the Fex Empire) :You will get ripped at a Fex gym! We have swimming, rock climbing, triangle bars, sword fighting, punch bags, and a food court which serves small portions every mealtime. The minimal food is :because we are atheist, but our sin is gluttony for eating too much. This gym is medium for Fex, but might be hard for you. So try it, and enjoy! (From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 19:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC)) To Commander Kies; from Fex Gymnist :Sword fighters have medics in case if someone gets severly hurt. But the Fex's best, our leader, can wipe out any sword fighter easily. You have to swim to the center of the gym to "Sword Fighting Island" to fight. (From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 19:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC)) To Commander Kies; From Fex Gymnist :We normally don't but we also have gliding, but if you can't use our gliders we can import a boat from the Kindworldan ruins. (From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 19:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC)) To Commander Kies; From Fex Gymnist :You grab onto it from a high point, and run off the cliff, holding on to the glider. You have to lay down, and you will gently float down. (From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 19:27, August 18, 2010 (UTC)) At the Fexian Gym in Kindworlda You have to climb these rocks to the left halfway up. From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 19:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Wow. A Fex can do that in less than half the time, but you are a first-timer. From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 19:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) You hurl your feet and waist up fast! From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 20:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Ready to swordfight? For your first time here, since you are a master at your home galaxy, you will face our star student (Fex learn to swordfight 1 year after they go to school). *The Fex child charges at Kies '''From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ Spore Create!] 20:11, August 18, 2010 (UTC) '''*The kid quickly dodges Kies and goes behind him. Suddenly, his legs are locked and his sword is disarmed. The kid picks it up and corners him by the water. Winner, Kimo Jasa! From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 20:18, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Harsh. I guess Fex are the most agile creatures in Universe 939152. - Kimo Jasa - From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 20:24, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I know. but in this turf, I rule! - Kimo Jasa - From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 20:29, August 18, 2010 (UTC) We forgot we have track, where you run. Try it! From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 20:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) It is just outside. Try Kimo now! From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 20:34, August 18, 2010 (UTC) No. You are pushing more air and therefor are slower because you are less aerodynamic. - Kimo GO! - Fex Ref *Kies and Kimo race. Kies's speed skill is faster, but as Kimo said, he is slower. The end of the race was a photo finish! Speeds *'Kimo Jasa - 60.00300587 seconds' *'Commander Kies - 60.00302587 seconds' Winner, Kimo Jasa by very little! From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 20:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) All we have is a swinging contest. This is the last thing we have except for swimming! From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 20:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) You go on those triangle bars and move one arm to the next, letting go with the other arm, and vice-versa. From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 20:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC) *Kimo goes very fast for the first half, but becomes weary because of the other races. The results come in! Speed *Kimo Jasa - 90.0700 seconds *Commander Kies - 90.0698 seconds *Winner, Commander Kies by extremely little! - Fex Ref It is meal time. Go to the food court across the gym and have some Puffy meat. From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 21:07, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Congrats. Me 2, you 1. - Kimo Jasa - From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 21:10, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Only when you saved the Pepis. Swinging competition when I am done. - Kimo - From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 21:15, August 18, 2010 (UTC) We never done that, but sure. - Kimo We just recieved word of your sport, and we just uploaded the nescessities to all Fex gyms, even yours. - Fex Leader - From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 21:21, August 18, 2010 (UTC) *Kimo dresses in an armor that is painted like a Pepis's skin. I am Kimo, the Strong! You will be crushed! - Kimo - From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 21:26, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I choose the Onyx! - Kimos, the Strong - From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 21:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC) *Kies hits, but Kimos is not brought down. Then, Kimos swings at Kies's sword, throwing the sword out of Kies's hand. Then quickly, Kimos swings at Kies, bringing him down.From, ''Creatureboy11'' - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ Spore Create!] 21:38, August 18, 2010 (UTC) *5 seconds. Kimo, the Strong gets back up and hits both of Kies's legs. He is knocked down, and Kimo keeps hitting Kies's legs. From, '[[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ Spore Create!] 21:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC)' *7 seconds. Now Kimo is laden with rage. He continuely swings at Kies, knocking him down, and keeps hitting around the head. From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 21:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) *9.5 seconds. Now Kimo was so angry, he threw the Onyx so hard at Kies's neck, Kies was stunned for 4 seconds and took 7 to get back up, weak and hurt. From, '[[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ Spore Create!] 21:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC)' MEDIC! Loved it. Kimo - 3. Kies - 1! - Kimo, the strong Bye! See you tomorrrow for another training course? From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 22:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission - DCP Channel The Tyrekians, at least this time, are actually correct. This universe has a few billion years of habitabilty left for carbon-based life. You see, your universe is still vastly older than ours as you are in the Degenerate era. The amount hydrogen in this universe has become more spread out, and galaxies have accelerated to a much further distance, making collisions far less likely. Over the billions of years, trillions even, the hydrogen has been used up. We have calculated on average that only two new stars are born in every galaxy every year. In our universe, especially in active star forming regions, it could be millions. This means overtime, the stars will cease to exist as they live out their lives. Main sequence stars and high mass stars (which are rare your universe now, ever heard of a hypergiant, I doubt it) will be the first to go. However, red dwarfs will last trillions of years, and degenerate stars like white dwarfs will last even longer, but will eventually dim into black dwarfs and iron stars, which do not emit light. After star formation has ceased and all that is left is degenerate stars and planets will be flung from their orbits in dead galaxies, with stars that don't emit light. Swarms of black holes will consume everything. Eventually, every black hole will fizz away with no matter to replenish them. Even atoms won't survive, as the nucleons decay into lighter particles. The universe will stretch so far apart, the only subatomic particles left will be too far apart to interact. Finally, your universe will settle into heat death, and no energy will remain 10^{10^{26}} to 10^{10^{76}} years from now. But as shown, this is over an immense time scale. To the empires of this universe, enjoy your last few billion years, beyond that, they will have to huddle around stellar ashes (degenerate stars) in the encroaching darness and cold. But in some galaxies, the black holes are decaying already. I advise that you navigate to a new universe. My universe will suffer the same dismal fate 100 trillion years from now. There is nothing that can be done, even introducing new matter will not help much. --Dr.Kenders 17:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Indeed, there is a few billion years of preperation before the warm Main sequence burn out, but after that, life will become very harsh. The biggest threat are some (but not all) of the black holes in some galaxies. We saved ours by connecting a wormhole to several stars, so their matter can replenish the core. --Dr.Kenders 17:42, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Signature Test Irskaad - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - 13:25, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 16:27, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission - From Kimo Jasa Commander kies, when you can, I challenge you to Armored Duels! It became a hit in the Fex Empire. We are opening a wormhole to our universe. - Kimo Jasa Out of Character:I will make a blog for Armored Duel matches and we will use reply. From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 21:16, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission - Kimo Jasa Hello Kies. Are you doing well back in your territory? I apologize for knocking you out. Best of hope, Kimo Jasa. ''From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 10:48, August 21, 2010 (UTC) That is good. I am training even harder knowing you are okay. Us Fex are hoping your side wins. ''- Kimo Jasa - From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 10:56, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Pics from Celestia I will update this very VERY soon. Armored Duels Here is my personally favorite lines from our match yesterday. Female Kies Fan - "See? I told you, but you guys are so arrogant!" Kies Fan 1 - "I bet 20 Kron on him! DAMN!" Kies Fan 2 - "I have a secret - I bid on Kimo." Kies Fan 1 - "And you call yourself a Kies Fan???" Female Kies Fan - "HE IS UNCONSCIOUS! Damn you, all you think of is your stupid money!" From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 15:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Incomming Transmission to Diplomat Lezia - Fex Channel Diplomat Lezia, us Fex wish for an alliance. If we get this alliance with your kind and great empire, we request proud and great Money Missiles, Flower Bombs, and Happy Rays. Us Fex are also very kind. - Fex Leader - From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 19:35, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Kindworlda is the second most important Fexian world. We will give you a wormhole generator. - Fex Leader Signature Test Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 16:05, August 24, 2010 (UTC) CB11 Left.... I left... Incoming transmission from Vartekian empire You do not think the Fex can handle themselves? This is none of your business anyway. I suggest you keep to yourselves... This will be the last and only warning.-Captain Votarah Incoming transmission from Vartekian Empire Mr Wind Head? hehehehe! That's very cute of you.... but you would have to be an Loronic illuminous imbecile to put many of your peoples lives at risk on a matter you don't have to even take part in... However if you feel obligated to help your canary mouthed friends than we will be happy to school you.-Captain votarah thats the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! We have existed before you.... besides that is off topic. I find it hard to believe such and arrogant empire such as your selves ever achieved such feet. If you want to be left alone i suggest you shut up and stop rambling on about your none impressive might.-Captain Votarah We did not say you were weak... we no you hold various war technologies! We know that you armies are huge... but there is nothing to fear from that.... You should know if you start a war with us... there is no going back in time to save the future or any of that crap with your little time missile. The war will be timelocked. No escaping to the future.... no time super weapons. As for the fex. we do not pick on them because they are weak.. we attack them because they have listened to our plans and have squealed.-Captain Votarah Sorry I have to go... bye!!!-Richardson72 The Vartekians Irsk, to be honest, the Vartekians are unlikely to be scared of the Tyrekians. Their part of the G8, the best eight empires on SporeWiki. They mean business, and could very well win the war. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey!']]) 21:36, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm afraid its not that easy. Wormulon Talk to me 20:39, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I asked Ose, but he said I would have to request an extension. Its called ArrayExtension. Wormulon Talk to me 20:44, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes, its finally been enabled! It took Wikia a while lol. Taxon:Animalia. Wormulon Talk to me 20:47, August 31, 2010 (UTC) You see, I started it a long time ago here (well not that long), setting all its parameters, propeties and so on, but after the Extension didn't come, Creatureboy 11 deleted it lol. Wormulon Talk to me 20:50, August 31, 2010 (UTC) True, some extensions can be downloaded or exported from Mediawiki, but many, including ArrayExtension must be requested. You have to go to Contact Wikia to request extensions or report bugs. All I got was this otherwise on the taxon page - " cannot be used as a page name in this wiki. The part "Taxon:Animalia" of the query was not understood. Results might not be as expected. The part "]]" of the query was not understood. Results might not be as expected. }} . --Wormulon Talk to me 20:56, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Easty peasy! Just start a page starting with Taxon and then fill in the properties. --Wormulon Talk to me 21:18, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission - Vykorian Channel Hello, Tyrekians. We wish to see if a trade of spice would benefit us both. Red spice powers the Vykorian Spaceship. Our purple spice will help you. Also, what is your phylum; you are for most sure Animalia. - High Genius Vytecho OK for the spice, but we use a classification system to group organisms like you. Here is our database of creatures from home, and a holographic projection of a lesson. We were asking "Do you have a backbone?" - High Genius Vytecho Translating into Tyrekian:''I am a Vykorian. The Technocracy I, Vytecho, live in hails from the Galk Galaxy (Galk is the Vykorian name for the Main Galaxy). We are new into space, but my pill made me High Genius. We thought you could have been a toughened, limbed, worm no offence. - High Genius Vytecho OOC:It turns out a remnant one-thousanth the size of the original that lives. [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 20:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission - Vykorian and Fexian Channels Fex Leader to Asgord - The Fex invite you to a party on Kindworlda. Come please. Vykorian High Genius Vytecho to Asgord - The Vykorians invite you to a party on the planet known by fellow extraterrestial organisms as Kindworlda, I think it is. We are a scientific group that wish to ally you. [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 14:45, September 2, 2010 (UTC) There seems to be a portal to Kindworlda located in the Milky Way in your universe. It seems the many-worlds theory (Ask Wormy) is correct! Go to these cordinates *Coordinates are given* to the portal. Cya. - High Genius Vytecho. [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 14:50, September 2, 2010 (UTC) The portal led you 50 parsecs Northeast (If read like map) of us. We will send out a repeating pulse of blue light for 5 minutes. - Vytecho Incoming Transmission to ALL of the Kraw Galaxy *Video of recent incident Shows on communicators* '''To all of the Kraw galaxy, Diplomat Lezia is not who she says she is! She attemped a murder, something an Asgordian will not do! Fight valiantly to preserve the asgord way of life so they do not murder no more! - Fex leader and High Genius Vytecho [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|Creatureboy11]] - "Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 16:48, September 2, 2010 (UTC) She broke Asgordian LAW I believe. She must be PUNISHED for her sin. You all may be atheists, but in Great Peppism, Murder is one of the 3 Deadly sins! Kraw, do not change culture. Empress Helenia, is it or is it not wrong to kill someone, reguardless of their sin. Iteok, we should NOT be changing culture, especially to a murderous state. Representative, she NEVER kills, we think she might have broke Asgord Law. - Vytecho and Fex Leader It is you who should shut up. She is a role model in the asgordian empire, and because of her thousands of asgordian girls are already practicing the art of murder, if it even is an art. She will be punished for we are Universe 939152! [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|Creatureboy11]] - "Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 17:06, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you want Asgordians to kill, that is your loss. We are forever closing all First Gigaquadrant races from Universe 939152. That is final. [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|Creatureboy11]] - "Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 17:10, September 2, 2010 (UTC) No more partys, trade, fun, diplomats, and you can have your stupid Insiterators back! [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|Creatureboy11]] - "Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 17:12, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from Zazane Empire Lezia, sorry bout the party. Never meant to annoy you. Damn Fex and their laws! Hey, if you want, I could spare Kies and what surviving Kraw are left. Also, I could comfort you if you want. My apologies to what ever has happened between you and Fex. Give them time, they'll allow you back. ~Tyraz Breek Lucario of the Gods (talk 17:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission - PEPIS Channel I am sorry. Forgive me, but an Asgord does not kill. Give us 5 million Sporebucks and we will let you in. [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|Creatureboy11]] - "Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 18:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) We want to say sorry to LEZIA! We always overdo it and we are bullies. But we are now sad inside because this delicate creature was pushed to violence. We sorry to Lezia. [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|Creatureboy11']] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 18:43, September 2, 2010 (UTC)